Chart recorders have been slow to embrace certain technological innovations. One reason is that the operational environment of a typical recorder has become somewhat standardized over the years and resultantly resistant to change. In addition, those involved with system maintenance and chart interpretation have gotten used to proven equipment configurations, and have been more or less satisfied with the results.
However, as with many electromechanical systems, there are many advantages to be gained through increased integration and enhanced functionality. For example, whereas, traditionally, the recording and control aspects of a complete system have been kept separate, with the recorder performing no more than a monitoring function, improvements are possible through alternative architectures.
Specifically, with separate measurement and control, is may be difficult to readily ascertain the source of a problem, for instance, in an out-of-limit situation. Those responsible for manufacturing or maintaining the chart recorder may place blame for a malfunction on the equipment being controlled, whereas those involved in maintaining the equipment may counter that the chart recorder failed to record a critical reading when the problem occurred.
Separate monitoring and control has also evolved into arrangements whereby certain aspects of the equipment being controlled are routed to the recorder when, in fact, if the recorder were more operationally capable, more straightforward configurations could result. In current practice, for example, mechanically complicated transducers are often brought proximate to the recorder to facilitate a more direct interconnection or to provide a more accurate reading. Again, if the recorder were itself to adopt more comprehensive functionality, such sophisticated interfaces could be minimized or eliminated altogether.